Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks have generally increased in popularity. By way of example, Wi-Fi networks have become more prevalent in homes, businesses, public areas, and so forth. A computing device, for instance, can connect to and exchange data via a Wi-Fi network. When connected to the Wi-Fi network, the computing device may use and/or access various network resources made available on the Wi-Fi network, such as the Internet, network attached storage, printers, other computing devices on the Wi-Fi network, and so forth.
A Wi-Fi network typically has a set of credentials utilized to enable access to such Wi-Fi network. The credentials, for instance, can include a service set identifier (SSID), a basic service set identifier (BSSID), a network key, and so forth. For instance, the network key can be a Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) key, a Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) key, a Wi-Fi Protected Access II (WPA2) key, a Counter Cipher Mode with Block Chaining Message Authentication Code Protocol (CCMP) key, an Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) key, or the like. As an example, credentials for a particular Wi-Fi network can include an SSID and WPA key that can be used by a computing device to identify and access the particular Wi-Fi network associated with the SSID.
Conventional approaches for distributing Wi-Fi credentials oftentimes involve an owner of a Wi-Fi network (or someone else who has knowledge of the Wi-Fi credentials) providing the Wi-Fi credentials to a disparate user to enable the disparate user to access the Wi-Fi network. By way of illustration, an owner of a Wi-Fi network can provide a disparate user with the Wi-Fi credentials for the Wi-Fi network at his house when the disparate user comes to visit. Yet, it may be difficult for the owner to remember the Wi-Fi credentials, distracting to the owner to be interrupted by the disparate user who desires to access the Wi-Fi network, and time-consuming for both the owner and the disparate user.